Ogres
Ogres are as lazy of mind as they are strong of body. They live by raiding, scavenging, and killing. The average adult specimen stands between 9 and 10 feet tall and weighs close to a thousand pounds. Ogres are notorious for their quick tempers, which flare at the smallest perceived offense. Insults and name-calling can rouse an ogre's wrath in an instant-as can stealing from it, bumping, jabbing, or prodding it, laughing, making faces, or simply looking at it the wrong way. When its rage is incited, an ogre lashes out in a frustrated tantrum until it runs out of objects or creatures to smash. Ogres eat almost anything. Unfortunately for it, its digestive system can't process almost anything. Ogres with a tummy-ache are not particularly uncommon. Ogres generally shy away from eating sentient races, but have been known to when in a particularly strong rage or when near the point of starvation. An ogre's eyes glitter with avarice when it sees the possessions of others. Ogres carry rough sacks on their raids, which they fill with fabulous "treasure" taken from those they have killed. This might include a collection of battered helmets, a moldy wheel of cheese, a rough patch of animal fur fastened like a cloak, or a squealing, mud-spattered pig. Ogres also delight in the gleam of gold and silver, and they will argue and sometimes fight one another over small handfuls of coins. Smarter creatures can earn an ogre's trust by offering it gold or a weapon forged for a creature of its size. Few ogres can count to ten, even with their fingers in front of them. Most speak only a rudimentary form of Giant and know a smattering of Common words. Ogres believe what they are told and are easy to fool or confuse, but they break things they don't understand. Trying and failing to trick an ogre is a great way to get killed by one, as is trying to explain something in too complicated a fashion. Ogres clothe themselves in animal pelts and uproot trees for use as crude tools and weapons. They create stone-tipped javelins for hunting. When they establish lairs, they settle near the rural edges of civilized lands, taking advantage of poorly protected livestock. An ogre sleeps in caves, animal dens, or under trees. Whenever it is bored or hungry, an ogre ventures out from its lair, attacking any animal that crosses its path. Only after an ogre has depleted an area of food does it move on. Ogres sometimes band together in small, nomadic groups, but they lack a true sense of tribalism. Ogre bands are likely to trade members freely, especially if the welcoming band is temporarily flush with food and weapons. Whenever possible, ogres gang up with other monsters. They associate freely with goblinoids, orcs, and trolls, and practically worship giants. In the giants' complex social structure (known as the ordning), ogres rank beneath the lowest giants in status. As a result, an ogre will do nearly anything a giant asks. Half-Ogre (Ogrillon) When an ogre mates with a human, dwarf, halfling, elf, hobgoblin, bugbear, or orc, the result is always a half-ogre. Half-ogre babies start out small enough to be reasonably born by all these races, though they grow quickly once out of the womb. The half-ogre offspring of an ogre and an orc is also called an ogrillon. An adult half-ogre or ogrillon stands 8 feet tall and weighs 450 pounds on average. Stat Blocks Ogre Challenge: 2 (450 XP) Armor Class: 11 (hide armor) Hit Points: 59 (7d10 + 21) Speed: 40 ft. Actions Greatclub: Melee Weapon Attack: +6 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit:13 (2d8 + 4) bludgeoning damage Javelin: Melee or Ranged Weapon Attack: +6 to hit, reach 5 ft. or range 30/120 ft., one target. Hit: 11 (2d6 + 4) piercing damage. Half-Ogre (Ogrillon) Challenge: 1 (200 XP) Armor Class: 12 (hide armor) Hit Points: 30 (4d10 + 8) Speed: 30 ft. Actions Battleaxe: Melee Weapon Attack: +5 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hít: 12 (2d8 + 3) slashing damage, or 14 (2d10 + 3) slashìng damage if used with two hands. Javelin: Melee or Ranged Weapon Attack: +5 to hit, reach 5 ft. or range 30/120 ft., one target. Hit: 10 (2d6 + 3) piercing damage. Category:Sentient Races (Non-Playable)